In the information age, when a user visits internet or watches a video program, it may be advantageous if multimedia resources that interest the user can be recommended to the user. Not only will it facilitate user operations such as browsing or allowing the user to pay attention to relevant products which, in turn, enhances the user's experience, but also a provider of the multimedia resources may be allowed to evaluate the extent of user attention to the multimedia resources.
Conventionally, a multimedia resource is usually recommended in the following manner. First, the multimedia resource to be recommended is scored based on a preference degree. The multimedia resource is recommended to a user according to the score of the multimedia resource. Scoring based on the preference degree may be performed in the following manner. First, a multimedia resource similar to the multimedia resource to be recommended is determined according to a type of the multimedia resource to be recommended. A user preference score of the multimedia resource to be recommended is determined according to a user preference score of the similar multimedia resource. The user preference score of the similar multimedia resource is obtained in the following manner. The similar multimedia resource is released to a plurality of playing devices, which present the similar multimedia resource to a plurality of users. Sensors for collecting user reactions are mounted on or in vicinity of the plurality of the playing devices. The number of users and the time the users spend on the similar multimedia resource are collected by the sensors. The user preference score of the similar multimedia resource is then calculated based on the number of users and the time the users spent on the similar multimedia resource.
In the above conventional recommendation method, the user preference score is based on simple statistics of user data (the number of users and the time the users spend on a multimedia resource). As a result, the conventional recommendation method may not achieve an accurate result.